Suction-adhered devices with suction cups are widely employed in daily life. In the past years, a safety rail or grab rail is usually mounted at a suitable position in a bathroom to prevent accidents caused by wet and slippery floor. Such safety or grab rail includes a transverse bar and two L-shaped mounting sections provided at two ends of the transverse bar. To install the safety or grab rail on a wall surface, an electric hand drill must be used to drill holes on the wall, and a plurality of screws are used to fixedly connect the mounting sections to the drilled holes, so that the safety or grab rail is safe for gripping by a user to prevent accidents possibly caused by the wet and slippery floor in the bathroom.
While the conventional safety or grab rail is useful in protecting a user against accidents caused by wet and slippery floor, it requires complicate and troublesome mounting procedures, such as drilling holes and fastening screws. And, it is uneasy to dismount and/or replace such conventional safety or grab rail. Moreover, when the safety or grab rail has been dismounted or replaced, there are holes left on the wall surface to adversely affect the appearance of the bathroom.
To overcome the problems with the conventional safety or grab rail, a suction-adhered safety or grab rail allowing easy mounting and dismounting has been developed. The suction-adhered safety or grab rail includes a handle bar, and two suction cups provided at two ends of the handle bar. The suction cups are equipped with a safety lever each. The suction-adhered safety or grab rail may be directly installed on the wall surface via the suction cups without using any tools. When the safety levers are pressed, the suction cups are firmly adhered to a desired position on the tiled wall surface of the bathroom. Therefore, the problem of screwing the safety rail to the wall surface may be solved.
However, the suction cups can only be suction-adhered to a smooth wall surface, such as the tiled wall surface. Moistures and vapors frequently existed in the bathroom tend to cause loosened and slipped suction cups while the safety levers are still located at the fastened position without being sprung up by an elastic element. That is, the suction-adhered safety or grab rail in a loosened or slipped position looks just as usual, and a user might be not aware of any potential dangers thereof. When the user firmly grips at the safety rail mounted on the wall via the loosened or slipped suction cups, accidents and unexpected injuries will happen.